Sailor Moon meets WITCH
by MikoGirlKagome
Summary: Hay Lin's cousin comes to stay with friends but they are really Sailor Scouts! W.I.T.C.H think they are anew enemy. Will they find out the truth before they kill each other? And what happened to Cornelia? All will be revieled
1. Making Arrangements

Hey every one! Most Witch SM crossovers are crap so I thought I'd try one: - D

P.S I'm using American names! (end of season 2 (after Rini becomes good but before she goes home) of SM and end of season 2 of witch)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Witch girls (and Caleb) sat chatting in the basement of the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's parent's Chinese restaurant.

"Hay Lin what's the big secret?"

"Yeah spill it girl!" Irma piped in.

"Okay, okay! 1) my brace gems got changed" she said showing the glinting sapphire and amethyst gems "and 2) my Japanese cousin Raye is coming to America with 6 friends and wondered if she could stay with me!"

"Wow!"

"Cool!...are they our age"

"5 are there is also a little kid and an older guy."

"Umm……….Hay Lin you don't have room for 6 more people in your house"

"I could stay with Cornelia and they could have my room!" Caleb said

"Naughty, naughty Caleb but my parents wouldn't alloy it! Sorry hunny"

"That's why I'm asking you to help me by hosting 1 each! Don't worry your parents don't mind."

"But there's 7?"

"Yeah but the girl called Serena has to go with a girl named Rini 'coz they're family." Hay Lin laid out pictures of the girls.

"I'll take the guy." said Caleb

"Like duh!" Irma commented

"I'll take the 2 girls, Serena and Rini. It'll give Lillian company." Cornelia casually stated

"I'll take the smart blue-haired girl called Amy" said Taranee.

"I'll host the tom boy Lita." Will suggested.

"Okay I'll take Mina then!"

"Then I'll take my cousin Raye!" Hay Lin finished "So that settles who's with whom!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888-----In Japan-----888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hurry up Serena we'll miss our flight!" Raye yelled

"I'm coming I'm coming!" she replied she didn't want to hold every one up because Raye couldn't see Hay Lin a lot. Rini, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita and Darien were waiting in her living room.

"Let's go!" said Mina happy as usual.

"Now does every one have their suit cases?"

"Yes Luna" they replied in unison.

"Good!" Amy said

"Come on!" Lita hurried them

'Next flight to Lavender Meadow (I came up with random place close to HF) please board.'

"That's us" Darrien said.

"Come on" Rini ushered. She was desperate to see America.

They boarded the plane and began the what soon would be crazy adventure!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What did you all think? Plz review!

Rini Chibi Moon


	2. Ariving

Hi! It's me again. I would really like to thank Hay Lin rox, Zina-alla is ME!, jdshields1492, Sokai, Sniper Folder, irma rokz, fireblosom, Rabenu Nighthawk Malow Jr, Hobbit69, animeice335 and Arylin. But I would especially like to thank zodiacdragonHatori for being my first reviewer and Rika for giving me such a touching review. I'm glad I can inspire you and I'm back and ready for action So here I go!

P.S I'm changing it so Rini is Chibi moon okay!

Disclaimer:- I don't own Sailor Moon or W.I.T.C.H………sobs

Serena gazed out of the window; all there were was a bunch of clouds. Rini was complaining about how her ears had popped and she couldn't hear a thing Darien had Rini sat on his knee comforting her whilst Mina and Lita were talking about things they wanted to do in America. Raye was being oddly quiet just nodding her head ever so often. Serena glanced at her.

"Raye are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine why shouldn't I be?!?" Raye replied a little too quickly.

"What's wrong Raye? I thought you would be happy to see Hay Lin, not sad" Mina piped in.

"I know," Raye said drooping "it's just I haven't seen her since I was 5! What if she doesn't like me, or worse what if I don't like her!"

"Calm down!" Lita said "It will be fine."

"What if see finds out about us and never speaks to me again!"

"That won't happen" Amy stated.

The rest of their journey was pretty quiet except the occasional moan from Serena/Rini about how long it was taking to get there. Soon they would be there and yet they have absolutely no idea what is about to hit them.

Five girls and a boy were standing at gate 9 in Lavender Meadow the closest city with an airport to Heather Field with a big sign reading 'Hino'. Hay Lin was trembling. She had the same nervous feelings as Raye had. Taranee noticed her trembling and sent her a message.

_It will okay don't worry!_

Hay Lin thought back. _Do you think so? I'm not sure! What if she finds out about us and takes it the wrong way!_

_Irma joined in their mind conversation._ _She wont find out, I promise you Hay Lin._

_You sure?_

_Positive!_

The girls went back to chatting to Will, Cornelia and Caleb. Will was talking about streaking her hair blue and Cornelia promptly told her it wouldn't match her hair while Caleb muttered to himself about 'girls with their hair' but he didn't complain when Cornelia did it as he loved her so he obviously listen to her about it.

'Flight 224 is just landing' came a woman's voice through the speakers.

This was it. They were here. A small pink haired child came running through the gate.

"RINI GET BACK HERE!" a blonde haired 15 year old yelled running after her. She was soon followed by other teen age girls yelling after them.

"RINI WATCH OU….too late" Rini ran straight in to a tall, blonde girl surrounded by other girls.

"OWCH" Cornelia screamed and looked up seeing a small girl sitting on top of her.

"Sorry miss." the little girl said standing up. "Do you know any one called Hay Lin?"

"That's me!" Hay Lin said moving over. "You must be Rini? Am I right?"

The other girls and Darien walked over and Raye yelled "HAYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RAYE-CHAN!!!!!" they ran to each other and hugged it was quite a beautiful moment.

Every one was told where they would be staying and they left for the Silver Dragon for some food.

Raye looked around the restaurant. It was beautiful! They had gotten new glass dragons which were glistening in the light. They departed to their houses/hosting homes and went to sleep. Their adventure would begin tomorrow…….

So how was it? Review please! Raye and Taranee deal with flames!

Rini Chibi Moon xxx


	3. The Dream

RCM:- I'm soooooooooooo sorry about long update I am really crap at updating but here is the newest chapter!

P.s I'm sorry about plot change last chap but I've got a good idea with her being Chibi! Also you know how in SM they look the same but no-one knows who they are. Well let's pretend it's the same for W.I.T.C.H.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Night at the Hale Residence+

Rini tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a really weird dream……

_Rini stood as Chibi Moon in a park. The scouts and Sailor Moon stood beside her. In front of them stood five girls who were dressed in rather skimpy _(not saying SM's aren't) _purple, green and blue outfits. The red head spoke._

"_Who are you? Why are you in heather field?"_

"_Why are you here should be the question, monster" Lita spat._

_A blue-ish haired girl conjured a ball of crimson flames._

"_So it's gonna be like that" Raye said conjuring dancing flames. Suddenly Rini felt like she was the one on fire._

Rini jolted up screaming. Serena ran through.

"Rini are you ok?" she said holding her future daughter tightly.

"It was so horrible…burning…it hurt so much." You could just make out.

"It's ok now you're with me, I promise you you'll be fine sweetie, It was only a dream." But what Serena didn't know was it wasn't just a dream…..

Later at the Silver Dragon+

"Umm Haya-Chan we are going to go visit a park on our own if you don't mind."

"Sure, that's fine!" Hay Lin said nodding. She went down to the Basement aka Caleb's Room. "Ok what's going on Irma?"

"Well I had a really strange dream last night I stood as a guardian in a park. You guys stood beside me. In front of us stood five girls who were dressed in rather skimpy blue, pink, red, green and orange sailor outfits. Then Will said.

"Who are you? Why are you in Heatherfield?"

"Why you're here should be the question, monster" the girl in green spat.

A Tarannee conjured a ball of crimson flames.

"So it's gonna be like that" red clothed girl said conjuring dancing flames. Then I heard a girl scream then I woke up!"

"That's weird" Hay Lin replied.

"Really weird" Cornelia pitched in. That was when Yan Lin came into the basement.

"Strange as it sounds I think Irma had a prophetic dream. Meaning she saw the future last night!"

"But I can't see the future." But Irma was quickly interrupted.

"No you cant but maybe because you've got the whole mind control thing going on you hacked somebody else's fore sight vision thing." Yan Lin turned to face Tarannee.

"I think you could be right with that theory of yours Taranee." She paused "We must find out who this new enemy is before they strike!"

"Okay it's getting dark so we'll try some places where they'll strike. Where was that park?"

"W.I.T.C.H up and follow me."

In the Park+

"Where are they?" Mina heard someone say.

"Guys we've got the company Rini saw" They transformed to Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Do you think we should have taken Tuxedo Mask?" Amy asked.

"No we'll be fine there's five of us and five of them! We're equal." Serena said

"Forgetting someone Sailor Moon?" Rini asked

"You're not fighting we don't know what we're up against."

"Found them!" said blond fairy thing.

. The scouts and Sailor Moon moved around Rini. In front of them stood five girls who were dressed in rather skimpy purple, green and blue outfits. The red head spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you in heather field?"

"Why you are here should be the question, monster" Lita spat.

A blue-ish haired girl conjured a ball of crimson flames.

"So it's gonna be like that" Raye said conjuring dancing flames. Suddenly Rini felt like she was the one on fir_e. _Then she realised the girl had thrown them at her. Rini screamed causing one girl with blonde hair to get distracted and so Raye threw the flames at her. Amy put Rini out.

"Thanks Mercury. Watch out!" a gust of wind flew them but Lita, Raye, Amy and Mina combined their attacksand badly hurt them all.

"Retreat! Guardians get to the fold!" their leader yelled. They retreated.

"Oh well we know what to call them. Oh buger it's 11! The girls will be worried!"

So they departed to their hosting homes ready to start a new day.

1212121221121221122121122112122112121212211221

Please Review!!!!!!!


	4. Yokai at the Amusement Park

Rini Chibi Moon: I'm finally back! I haven't had time to write thank you all for your ace reviews I just got some more inspiration so lets start!

P.S I'm sorry for another change but here are the girls and guys ages:-

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Cornelia and Will:- 16

Caleb:- 17

Tarannee, Hay Lin and Irma:- 14

Rini:- 8

Darien:- 22

P.SS Serena is a bit ooc here.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Serena sat up and her gaze diverted to the clock.

"8:30? Oh no we're supposed to be at the Silver Dragon." Serena got up and walked through to Lilian's Room to get Rini tiptoeing between the girls and scooped her up and went back through to her guest room.

"What time is it? I want pancakes." Serena laughed quietly

"Come on Rini it's time to get up!"

"5 minutes? Please Serena!"

"No we're going to be late" so that was that they got dressed and headed out. Serena looked at her future daughter.

-------------On the way to the Silver Dragon---------------

"Rini, ummmm this may sound weird but do you like me?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Serena?"

"Do we get along? Are we friends rather than two people destiny has just thrown together?"

"No we're friend's why do you ask?"

"No particular reason it's just I thought you disliked me. I'm sorry I doubted you Rini"

"It's okay………mummy" she added quietly

"Oh Rini!" she embraced Rini in a huge hug as they reached the Chinese Restaurant.

"Hey guys!" Serena said as she entered giving all the girls a smile and wave.

"Hey Serena! Why isn't Corny with you?" Irma asked.

"I thought she was here. She was gone when we woke up! I wonder where she is."

"Hey are Caleb and her together because he wasn't there when I woke up either" Darien smirked

"Oooooo" Rini piped up from behind Serena. "Someone's gonna be in troooouble!"

"Rini!" Serena hissed. "Haven't I always told you not to interfere in other people's business!?"

"Like you hardly ever do it!" a chorus 'I do not' and 'Yes you do' soon followed until Darien tried to stop their little fight.

"Can you get along at all?"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they chorused

15minutes later

"FINALLY YOU ARRIVE!" Will yelled

"What it's only 10!"

"No it's 12:30!!!!!!!!" Tarannee said loudly

"I'm sorry girls, Darien but can we have a moment to talk to Cornelia in the Kitchen?" Will said dragging her through to the Kitchen. Irma, Hay Lin and Tarannee followed closely.

"Alright where have you been? For all we knew you had been kidnapped by those sailor girls or something!"

"I've just been out with Caleb………in Meridian………here's the Heart back" she said passing it back. They rejoined the girls in the Dining area.

"Sorry about the delay. Any way shouldn't we be hitting the amusement park thing around about now?"

At which point they headed out. Irma and Serena tagged behind the others.

"Hey Serena you have got a really pretty name!"

"Thanks I'm named after my mum. In fact it's our family name but it's short for Serenity."

"Cool"

---------At the Amusement park-------------

"Wow, I want to go on the roller coaster, It's HUGE!!!" Rini said darting off toward it

"We'll catch her up" Cornelia said "I want to check the rollercoaster any way!" her and Caleb linked hand and went off after her.

Lita raised an eyebrow at Raye "Waterslide?"

"Waterslide!" the remainder of them split between the waterslide and the haunted house.

It was all going well until……..

"Monsters!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the amusement park was full of commotion Will rounded up the Guardians and transformed them like wise did the Scouts.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in." Sailor Mars commented gesturing towards the guardians

"It always comes down to you doesn't it"

"Well I don't about you guys but I play with AIR!" Hay Lin said whist conjuring up a huge gust of wind.

Then some demons appeared "Sailor Moon heads up on the Yokai!" Rini shouted

"Hey let go!" Rini screamed "Sailor Moon help!"

"Mini Moon!" she said running towards her but was cut off by Irma

"I'm not done yet" then another scream came but from Cornelia

"Get off me you freaks!"

Before any reaction could be made they were gone.

"MINI MOON!!!!!!" Serena screamed

"Who knew evil had a heart?" Will said.

Serena froze "1 I'm not evil and 2 she's my daughter bitch!" she said throw a punch at Will

"If You want to see either of the girls alive then come to Meridian at noon tomorrow or they will both die!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dun dun dun duh! What will happen stay tuned to find out!


	5. Meridian Part 1

RCM: I'm so so so so so bad at updating! I just hope my next chapter makes up for it.

"-"talking

'-' thinking

Quick Poll: - which should I have as my new screen name?

EnchantixPrincessStella / Priestess Kagome 72 / Sage of the Dark / CardcaptorKagome72 or if any of you have a better idea

Please post with review!!!

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Sailor Mars shouted gazing around at the sky.

"Do you know where this Meridian is?" Sailor Venus asked looking angrily at the guardians. Will grinned evilly.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't." Irma said. Sailor Moon broke out of Jupiter's grasp.

"If you are keeping me from my daughter I may have to kill you." She said raising her heart wand to Irma's head with a look of pure fury on her face that could scare you a mile away. Well at least most people. Then all went silent.

Irma froze 'Mental note don't get on her bad side if I want to live'

"Sailor Moon don't!" A new guy was there. He was dressed in a tuxedo and had on a mask.

"Who invited the weird guy?" Hay Lin asked.

"Let's go now." The guardians opened a fold and began to enter but the Sailor Senshi (excluding TM) got in before it could shut.

"You can't get rid of us that easily you know!" Sailor Jupiter said. "So I'm guessing this is Meridian." The villagers started to surround them.

"Okay is it just me or do you guys feel rather awkward?" suddenly the guardians got them from behind and the next thing the Sailor Scouts knew was that they were out cold in the castle dungeons.

With the Guardians

"Do you know who these girls are?" Elyon asked the guardians

"No idea. They call themselves the Sailor Scouts. Their leader took a psycho out on Will and Irma today." Taranee said

"And some freak took Cornelia?" Caleb asked looking rather worried.

"I'm worried." Hay Lin said "I thought we needed them to get her back?" the girls and Caleb looked amongst themselves.

"We'll have to come up with a plan with them." Will said after five minutes of awkward silence.

But what could they do? Who was this person who had taken Cornelia and pink headed girl?

"It's ten I called our parents they think we are staying over at Hay Lin's / Cornelia's"

"So we've got fourteen hours to plan this then? Okay." The girls and Caleb began to confer.

With the Scouts

"Uhhhh" Sailor Jupiter said opening her eyes and gazing into the darkness. 'Great. Just peachy' she thought. No one else was awake yet. She stood up and tried to stretch but her arms were in chains. She kicked the person next to her hoping that it would be Raye. 'Result!' Raye got up slowly.

"Give us some fire Raye." As instructed she sent fire balls around the room. It automatically lit up and their eyes readjusted to the newly lit room. The others began to stir when a fairly stern guy came. He unlocked the door and opened it. He then undid their chains. The girls stood bewildered. Some one was helping them.

"The Queen will see you now."

Or not. They decided to follow because his machete looked rather sharp. They soon reached what presumably was the throne room. The door opened, inside were the so called guardians a guy who looked rather familiar and a young girl in regal clothing. They guessed she was the queen.

"Look, you don't want to work with us and we don't want to work with you but we have to in order to get our friends back." The scouts nodded.

"Here's the plan." Will told them Taranee's plan and they all nodded in agreement.

Sailor Moon looked around the square. The villagers had been taken to the castle for safety.

Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung Bung.

Show time. An old woman in a black cloak stood with the earth guardian on one side and the young sailor scout on the other both trapped in energy spheres..

"Heh heh heh. Just as I thought you would all come running to save you wittle bittle fwends. Ha now you are all in for it. Feel my WRATH!" She shot electric orbs in all directions. What happened next was all a blur to Serena. The woman collapsed on the ground and the containers around Rini and Cornelia broke. As they woke up a scream of pain was heard. All eyes turned to Cornelia her eyes blankand emotionless. In front of her was a woman with her heart crystal in her hands.

Ooooooo cliffy! Plz review.


	6. Meridian Part 2

Hey Hey! How are you all? Keep the votes coming in I'll be announcing what name won next chapter!

012345678901234567890123456789

Cornelia was now laid on the ground, still transformed. It looked as if her very soul had been ripped out of her. There was nothing Cornelia-y at all. As if she was just a shell. Cold and lifeless.

"Oh my god!" Elyon screamed gazing at her best friend's seemingly dead body. She turned to face the woman. "What have done to her? You shall pay for this."

Kaorinite just laughed. "What can a kid like you do to me." She saw the Scouts and froze. 'What the hell are the Sailor Scouts doing here!?!'

"They aren't evil!" Sailor Mercury "She even must have a pure heart for it to be stolen by Kaorinite!" Sailor Moon readied the wand to strike when she looked up.

"Ha! One more step and I'll break the girls Heart Crystal." They knew she was serious her hands closing around it.

"Don't!" the guardians yelled out. Visibly terrified never dealing with this monster before in their experience.

"Guys….." Cornelia just got out. "I fe…..el cold…..so...cold"

"Hang in there." Hay Lin said flying toward the scouts. "Okay what do we do?"

"Get the Crystal and get it in to her." Then things got ugly. Kaorinite transported away. Like usual the Crystal was transformed into a monster this Pod Demon was a jewel demon. The guardians (as well as being scared of this thing) just knew Cornelia would be able to make a joke out of the tacky jewelry the creature was wearing.

"Guardians come here!" The girls were told what to do. They they all formed a circle (except Serena and Will in the middle) and put their attacks together.

"Okay if we can get one decent shot and Sailor Moon does her stuff this will take two minutes. I think" Sailor Venus said.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround"

"Mercury Aqua Illusion"

"Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zapp"

"Water"

"Fire"

"Air"

"Quintessence" "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!!!"

The pod demon died and the Crystal went back into Cornelia.

Colour returned to her face. She sprang up. "Oh my god what happened?"

"We'll explain later." Sailor Moon ran over to the semi conscious Sailor Mini Moon.

"Wake up Mini Moon. Wake up!!!"

"I want pancakes!" she said dozily stirring. The scouts just laughed.

"You can have lots of pancakes once we get back!" The scouts asked the guardians if they could get a ride back to Earth, saying yes Will opened the portal back to earth.

------------------------------------------Earth-------------------------------------------------

"Will you tell us who you really are?" they asked simultaneously.

"No!" Again with the simultaneous reply.

"That," the two blue haired girls said " Is tomorrow's mystery."

But little did they know Kaorinite was not quite finished with them yet!

012345678901234567890123456789023456789023456789

Sorry about shortness!!!!!!!

Ooooo whats gonna happen next? Stay tuned!!!!!


	7. AN

Hey everyone! I am writing this A/N baring sad news. I have complete and utter writer's block! You probably guessed that because I haven't updated in over a year but I still keep getting favourites and reviews etc. So I'm writing to ask A) If you want me to continue but it will probably be crap. Or B) One of you lovely people want to continue writng the story by emailing me chapters. If you would like to continue the story please PM me for more details. If you want ME to continue just post it in a review!


End file.
